Moon Demon
by Bubble-BombShell
Summary: Harry is starting 6th year. A mysterious,enchanting looking girl comes searching for an ancient object and for Sirus. And he starting to feel for Hermione. What's going on? HpxHg RwxLb DmxOc


**Moon Demon**

The prologue is based on the myth Selena and Endymion but with my twist in it. Muahahahahaha! You're probably asking what does this got to do with harry potter. Well wait one thing at a time. I'm just starting with so everyone understands and won't be confused. Don you wanna be confused...no I thought so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_Prologue_

_Selena smiled feeling the breeze embrace her. Once more she carried the full moon across the sky giving light to the darkest night. How she loved watching the Greek towns fall asleep waiting for a new day. As she passed over the rolling hills of a small farm she saw a shepherd sleeping under a thick tree. He was beautiful for a mortal; she needed to know his name._

_She stopped her chariot in the middle of the sky leaving the moon unwatched. Selena flew next to him lying beside his warm body. He breathed evenly; she could hear every beat of his heart softly pounding against his chest. Her pale hands pulled back his hair of gold behind his ears. The shepherd felt her presence and opened his hazel green eyes and smiled._

_For three nights she stayed with Endymion, forgetting to bring the moon to the night sky. Those nights were the darkest and frightening time for the world. With no moon light the world was pitch black. Zeus didn't like what was happening down on Earth. The king of gods decided to teach Selena what was her place at. He put a spell on Endymion so he slept for eternity._

_Selena was furious at what Zues had done to her beloved. She stormed to Mt. Olympus and argued with Zeus over the matter to change the spell. After hours of debating and throwing powers at each other she gave up and had her own idea._

_"If I can change the spell I make my own, listen to me Zeus one of my many daughters in the future will have powers no one can conquer, no one can come up with, she will have to make an important decision if she chooses wrong the world as you know it is going to be turned evil and she'll over throw you along with the rest of Mt. Olympus, now if she chooses right then I wouldn't worry about it as much but she can overthrow you if she may, this daughter of mine will be known as the moon demon" Selena said angry._

_"Your daughter is only going to be a demi-god what good is half of me going to really do about it," Zeus grinned._

_"You're right she's half goddess but you forgot about Endymion, he's a wizard and you know what happens when a goddess and a wizard have an offspring don't you," Selena smirked at him. She can see Zeus's expression turn pale, "I thought you'll see it my way."_

_Selena left Mt. Olympus and returned to Endymion. He slept so peacefully under the stars. Her fingers traced his cold lips. "Don't worry one of our daughters will change this spell that Zeus cast on you, don't worry everything going to be fine," Selena whispered into his ears and brushed his golden locks back._

_Selena bears fifty daughters with Endymion. Each daughter were powerful but not as the last child. She alone can wipe the whole earth out._

_"My beautiful daughter, you are the one who can change everything," Selena faintly smiled at her baby girl. Her hair fuzzy golden color and eyes like her mother, royal blue._

_"I have to give you to someone, I can't take care of you here, not while Zeus is threaten to kill you, once you're sixteen when you're true powers start unfolding that's when your journey begins I know who can take care of you," Selena got up from her chair made from the clouds._

_She traveled to her temple in Greece. The goddess waited for hours watching to see if the person she waited came in. A lady in white robes and silver hair marched in the temple searching for someone._

_"Dawn," Selena tapped the woman's shoulder. Frighten but not surprised the lady smiled and nodded._

_"Yes Selena." Dawn bowed her head in respect._

_"You are the leader of the White Magic Klan am I right?"_

_"Yes I am," Dawn nodded. Selena unwrap the baby cloth from her daughter's body._

_"I want you to take care of my daughter, teach her the ways of a witch and when she turns sixteen her goddess powers will reveal, at that time her journey will begin," Selena kissed the baby's forehead and gave her to Dawn._

_"I will raise her as if she was my own daughter, by the way what is her name?" Dawn asked before leaving._

_"Serena, the moon demon."_


End file.
